Secretos a flote
by Ann.SxS
Summary: Gracias a un jutsu Naruto Uzumaki solo puede decir la verdad. Secretos salen a la luz ¿Como influiría en Sasuke y en Sakura este problema? /—Sakura-chan, el teme y yo nos besamos dos veces/


**_Hola espero que les guste mucho esta pequeña historia..._**

**_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen_**

**_Disfruten la lectura_**

* * *

Era un día soleado, ni un ápice de nubes se divisaba en el brillante cielo azul. El bosque se encontraba en su mejor momento. Los árboles frondosos estaban en todo su esplendor, altos y con colores brillantes. Era primavera, la época en que los días se mostraban de esa manera.

El equipo 7, integrado por Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Uzumaki regresaba de misión. Había sido una misión de rango B, recoger algunos pergaminos de cierta aldea lejana. La misión había salido con éxito, a pesar que a mitad de camino un grupo de ninjas los ataco. Aunque sin problemas ellos los eliminaron.

—Dobe, ¿Te puedes callar de una maldita vez?—el pelinegro se mostraba irritado—. Llevas así todo el camino.

Sasuke Uchiha había vuelto a su aldea natal hace 2 años. Cierto día llego a la aldea pidiendo una oportunidad, al recibir su veredicto fue recibido con un puñetazo y un abrazo; cortesía de cierto rubio y cierta pelirosada. Tras recibir una condena de un año, por fin había vuelto a las misiones con el equipo 7.

—P-pero es que no puedo evitarlo— se defendió cierto rubio— ¡Es que ya nos tardamos mucho! ¡Quiero regresar a la aldea!

— ¿Estas segura que esto es parte del jutsu? —cuestiono el azabache a la única chica del equipo.

—Estoy completamente segura, esto es una de sus fases.

— ¿Hay más?

—Si— contesto la chica mirando al rubio con una mezcla de irritación y frustración—. Hay más, y no tengo idea de lo que sea. Cada persona reacciona diferente con este tipo de jutsu.

—Naruto ¿Cómo pudiste caer en semejante problema? — pregunto el azabache al chico que en esos momentos se quejaba de todo.

— ¡Maldito jutsu! ¡Si no hubiera sido por ese ninja yo nunca hubiera…! ¡Agh! —grito de frustración.

Naruto Uzumaki estaba al borde de la histeria. Si, habían acabado con el grupo de ninjas que los ataco durante el camino. Pero uno de ellos; al parecer el más listo de todos, ataco al rubio con un jutsu desconocido mientras este se encontraba distraído.

Ahora ni Sasuke Uchiha ni Sakura Haruno sabían qué hacer con el comportamiento del rubio.

—Quiero llegar… quiero estar bien. No quiero sentirme así—inevitablemente el rubio había comenzado a llorar—. ¡Que me pasa! — gritaba llorando cada vez más.

—Naruto, tranquilízate. Esto tambien parte del jutsu— Sakura intentaba consolarlo como podía. Que rápido había pasado de la histeria a comenzar a llorar—. Estarás bien, no te preocupes, ¿Esta bien?

—S-si Sakura-chan— aunque intentaba tranquilizarse seguía derramando pequeñas lágrimas—. Intentare tranquilizarme.

—Muy bien.

—Sakura-chan ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? — al ver a la chica asentir prosiguió— Ya grite, me pelee con medio mundo, ya reí medio camino, estoy llorando en este momento ¿Es normal Sakura-chan? — cuestiono el rubio.

—Es normal Naruto, pronto se quitara el efecto— al ver la expresión tranquila del rubio se dirigió al Uchiha.

—Se supone que este jutsu se usa en los interrogatorios, el problema con esto es que, dependiendo de la persona funciona diferente— explico la pelirosada mirando al ojiazul, que en esos momentos intentaba calmarse de todas las maneras posibles.

—Los ninjas intentaban llevarse al dobe y sacarle información— susurro el pelinegro—. Querían usarlo de soplón.

—Exactamente— confirmo la chica sus sospechas—. Creo que lo mejor será que lo llevemos cargado a la aldea, se quedó dormido— se acercó al rubio que en esos momentos dormía plácidamente—. Otro efecto del jutsu— añadió antes de que el Uchiha preguntara.

—Yo lo llevo— al ver que la chica pensaba cargar al rubio el Uchiha se interpuso—. Será mejor que yo lo lleve, si despierta y se comporta de manera extraña sabrás que hacer— le comento a la chica.

Y siguieron su camino rumbo a la aldea. Esperando que Naruto Uzumaki no les diera más sorpresas.

…

.

Llegaron a la aldea con el ojiazul aun dormido. No les había dado problemas en lo que restaba del camino. Miraron a su alrededor y notaron que muchos aldeanos los miraban. Después de todo no era común que Sasuke Uchiha trajera cargando al rubio. Era extraño y aterrador.

—Ven, vamos a mi casa— comento la chica comenzando a caminar, siendo seguida por el chico que aun cargaba al rubio dormido—. Será mejor que lo llevemos allá antes de que haga un alboroto.

En cuanto llegaron Sasuke pudo apreciar el departamento de la chica con mayor claridad. Había entrado a ese lugar muchas veces, pero nunca se había dedicado a mirarlo detenidamente. Tenía que admitirlo, el lugar era acogedor.

—Iré a hacer algo de comer mientras despierta, ¿Vienes? — cuestiono la chica, por lo que el poseedor del Sharingan se va con ella a la cocina. Dejando al rubio dormido en el sofá.

…

.

— ¿Te sientes mejor Naruto?

—Si Sakura-chan— el rubio al fin había despertado y al parecer no tenía ningún efecto secundario.

— ¿No te sientes extraño o algo? —volvió a preguntar la chica.

—Bueno— comenzó el rubio mirando al pelinegro que en esos momentos lo miraba fríamente—. Debo decir que el teme me está asustando.

—Pero siempre te mira así— dijo la chica al voltear a mirar a Sasuke. Incluso el pelinegro se veía sorprendido—. Incluso te ha ido peor con él, ¿Le tienes miedo?

—Me dan miedo sus ojos en este momento, como quiera sé que no me atacara— el rubio se tapó la boca en ese instante—. Igual que en el valle del fin— se volvió a tapar la boca más asustado que antes.

Sakura ya sabía cuál era ese efecto secundario.

—Estas diciendo todo lo que piensas—susurro mirando al rubio—. Dirá todo lo que piensa Sasuke, es parte del ultimo efecto.

—No es lo que pienso Sakura-chan, es la verdad.

—Mientras mantenga su "verdad" alejada de mi me doy por bien servido— el pelinegro miraba furioso al rubio.

Solo esperaba que no abriera la boca sobre sus últimas pláticas y menos frente a Sakura.

…

.

El rubio llevaba media hora con ese efecto secundario y Sasuke y Sakura se habían enterado de todo lo que acontecía a la aldea.

¿Temari y Shikamaru en el bosque?

¿Konohamaru se chupaba el dedo?

—También una vez encontré a Neji y a Tenten besándose en el campo de entrenamiento— eso sí que no se lo esperaban—. Me golpearon tanto. Fue la peor golpiza de mi vida.

— ¿Cuánto durara esto Sakura? — Sasuke ya no quería escuchar más.

—No tengo idea

Estaba shockeada. Jamás pensó que el rubio supiera tanto de sus compañeros. Ni que decir del contenido de los libros de Kakashi _"Definitivamente quedare traumada"_ pensó la chica con desesperación. Quería dejar de escuchar eso.

El Uchiha no estaba mejor que la chica. Él también estaba harto de lo que escuchaba. ¿Cómo sabia tanto Naruto? ¿Neji, Tenten? Eso era lo de menos, ahora lo único que quería era que el rubio dejara de hablar y que no comenzara a hablar sobre aquella…_molestia._

—También un día descubrí a Rock Lee espiando a una chica— miro a Sakura que lo miraba sorprendida—. No eras tú Sakura –chan.

—Menos mal.

—Confieso que no tengo idea de cómo hablarle a Hinata sin que se desmaye— dijo el rubio cabizbajo.

—Háblale normal, como me hablas a mí— le aconsejo la pelirosada.

— ¿Y si me golpea?

—No te golpeara— dijo la chica.

El rubio se quedó callado por unos instantes para sorpresa de sus compañeros. Seguramente el jutsu ya estaba erradicado por completo. No tenían que escuchar más. Naruto le dirigió una mirada de disculpa al azabache y el chico se dio cuenta que aún no había acabado el efecto.

Diría algo que lo perjudicaría a él. Pensó en todo lo que pudiera decir el rubio en su contra, pero jamás pensó en lo que el rubio confeso.

—Sakura-chan, el teme y yo nos besamos dos veces— la cara de la chica era un poema. Había malinterpretado las palabras del rubio.

—Sakura, fue un accidente—se defendió como pudo el Uchiha y la chica solo lo miro—. ¡Yo jamás besaría a un chico y mucho menos a este idiota!

"_Se besaron dos veces" "Yo ni siquiera un beso en la mejilla he conseguido_" la chica estaba en estado de shock. Imagino a sus amigos besándose y un escalofrió la invadió. Definitivamente quedaría traumada.

—Entiendo— sonrió como pudo la chica. El amor de su vida, ¿Era Gay?

—No malinterpretes Sakura-chan, fue un accidente— sonrió el rubio—. Como quiera, el teme ni siquiera besa bien.

—Ahora si voy a mandar tus verdades a…— el Uchiha tenía los ojos color carmín y miraba amenazante a la chica que lo tenía del hombro—. No te metas Sakura.

—No lo controla, no le hagas daño— y así el chico se calmó.

—Sakura-chan, gracias por defenderme— le sonrió el rubio—. Como quiera a veces tú pegas peor.

— ¿Qué? — la Haruno lo miraba fijamente.

—Que tienes una fuerza tremenda, das miedo Sakura-chan— ignoraba completamente el aura negra que se formaba frente a el—. No te preocupes, así con la fuerza de un monstro te quiero.

— ¡Ahora si te mato! — la chica ya cargaba su puño de chakra cuando el Uchiha la paro.

— No lo controla, no le hagas daño— le dijo burlón a lo que la chica solo bufo.

Tenían que callar como fuera al rubio.

…

.

— ¿Sabes una cosa Sakura-chan? Le gustabas a Kiba ¿Lo sabias?

El rubio seguía confesando. Habían intentado callar al rubio de todas las maneras posibles sin ningún efecto. Había hablado de Shino, Ino, Akamaru, Tsunade, Jiraya. De todos los aldeanos conocidos y por conocer de la aldea.

Solo faltaban ellos dos. Y tenían temor de lo que el chico dijera.

—Me gustaría besar a Hinata-chan— susurro el rubio.

—Con que Hyuga no te escuche— el pelinegro se había integrado a la plática sin más remedio.

—También… siempre quise besarte Sakura-chan— confeso el rubio sonrojado.

El ambiente se tensó completamente. Sakura lo miraba asombrada y el Uchiha lo miraba fulminante. Nadie se atrevía a decirle eso a su chica. Si Sasuke Uchiha era dueño de Sakura Haruno; ella aun no lo sabía pero lo sabría pronto.

Algo le decía que demasiado pronto.

—Lo siento teme ¡Sé que eres celoso pero…!— el rubio se tapó la boca—. Creo que la regué.

—Creo que si— dijo el Uchiha entre dientes.

—No entiendo nada— la chica los miraba sin saber que pensar.

Naruto tomo aire. Seguramente lo que diría a continuación serían sus últimas palabras. Todo fuera por el bien de sus compañeros, quería que dejaran de ser tan orgullosos. Junto el valor que pudo y confeso.

—Confieso que desde que éramos Gennin me rendí contigo Sakura-chan— miro tristemente a la chica recordando esos momentos—. Sabía que yo no era tu alma gemela, tu otra mitad. Sabía que no seriamos pareja nunca.

— ¿Por qué Naruto?

—Porque notaba como se miraban— miro a Sakura y a Sasuke por un instante—. Desde que nos juntaron como equipo supe que acabaría así. Ustedes dos juntos.

— ¿De qué hablas Naruto?

—Cállate dobe.

—No me callare teme, sé que es difícil pero tienes que hacerlo. Yo ya te di el empujón. No lo arruines.

—Naruto ¿A dónde vas? — pregunto la chica al notar que el rubio se levantaba.

—Aprovechare este jutsu para decirle lo que siento a Hinata— los miro sonriente—. No quiero estar como ustedes— fue lo último que dijo antes de salir.

Dejando a Sasuke y a Sakura con un silencio de lo más abrumador.

¿Sería lo correcto confesarle lo que sentía? Eran los pensamientos que atormentaban al Uchiha. Miro a la chica por un instante y tomo el valor. Le diría.

—Sakura, tengo que decirte algo— la chica lo miro atenta—. No sé cómo empezar, no soy bueno en estas cosas.

¿Por qué diablos no era bueno en decir lo que sentía?

— ¿Es malo? — Sakura lo miro curiosa y preocupada.

—No, no es malo. Es algo que jamás pensé en decir— trago duro—. Hace tiempo me di cuenta de algo muy importante para mí.

— ¿De qué?

—Me di cuenta que había una persona importante…demasiado para mi sano juicio, y por eso intente alejarla como pude—la miro y prosiguió—. Lo supe cuando estaba a punto de morir, la iba a ver morir en manos de mi peor enemigo. Ahí fue cuando supe que ya no podía alejarla más.

— ¿La alejaste?

—Sí, me di cuenta que no podía seguir alejado de ella. Que por más que intentara alejarla nunca se iría de mi vida

La chica no comprendía, ¿Acaso le decía que estaba enamorado de alguien?

En ese instante sintió una presión en el pecho, su corazón se rompía nuevamente en mil pedazos. Él estaba enamorado de otra, no de ella.

—Entiendo, ¿Por qué no le dices? — sonrió como pudo—. Ella seguramente te corresponderá.

—Eso espero— dijo al momento que tomaba la mano de la sorprendida chica—. Es lo que más deseo en realidad, que ella me siga amando como hace tantos años.

— ¿Qué? — la chica no daba crédito a sus oídos.

—Que me siga amando como cuando éramos Gennin, como cuando teníamos misiones juntos, que me proteja como en el bosque de la muerte— la miro fijamente—. Necesito que me digas que me sigues amando.

—Sasuke…

—Todo lo que dijo Naruto en cierta manera fue verdad. Siempre te quise, solo que no me di cuenta.

Tomo su sonrojado rostro entre sus manos y lentamente se acercó a ella. Miro fijamente sus labios a medida que se acercaba hasta que los toco. Coloco sus labios con los de ella, fue un toque suave en el que ambos tocaron en el cielo.

Era su primer beso. El primero de muchos.

—Sasuke-kun te amo. Siempre lo he hecho.

—Yo también te amo… mi molestia.

La felicidad es todo. La felicidad es cada momento que pasas con la persona que más quieres, es aquella cosa que haces con infinita alegría. Es cualquier cosa que forme parte de tu vida amenamente.

Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno serían felices. De eso estaba seguro chico de cabello color oro. Los miraba sonriente desde la puerta de la casa de la chica. Al parecer el empujoncito que le dio al Uchiha dio su efecto. Después de todo el jutsu si sirvió de algo.

—Si supieran que cuando dije eso ya no estaba bajo los efectos del jutsu— el rubio trago saliva—. Seguro me matan, solo espero que nunca lo sepan. Y que siempre estén así, juntos y felices— comento antes de irse.

Y dejo atrás a la recién formada pareja, necesitaba un descanso después de tantas emociones. Que mejor que ir con Hinata Hyuga, después de todo, lo que dijo es verdad.

—Quisiera besar a Hinata Hyuga.

¿Quién le impediría besar a su novia?

.

.

* * *

**_Fin :)_**

**_Que les pareció?_**

**_El viernes actualizare "un deseo no deseado"_**

**_¿Algún reviews? _**

**_Sayonara!_**


End file.
